


Pretty Little Smile

by PerksOfLove



Series: For Friends [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hoping to make your day better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something for a friend of mine whose had a rough day so I hope you're feeling better amy even though you're probably asleep now you'll see it in the morning in which case I hope you have a good day, I love you :)

 

You sigh as you sink further into the couch, pulling your boyfriend’s hoodie tighter around your body as you inhale his familiar smell. He was out laying down a track for their new album and wasn’t due home till late, which was a common occurrence but today you just wanted him home. You’ve had a rough day at school, the pressure of final exams and assignments getting to you at the end of term and you just wanted it to all be over. You flick the TV on turning the volume down as your eyes flutter shut.

*

“Amy” You hear a familiar voice call throughout the house followed by a door slamming shut. You sit up slightly rubbing at your eyes with the sleeve of Liam’s hoodie.

“Baby?” Liam calls, voice creeping closer as he works his way into the living room. You pull yourself up as he walks into the room, smile spreading across his face.

“There you are I was getting worried.” He drops a kiss on your forehead, sitting next to you. You smile lightly leaning into his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong love?” he asks quietly, fingers tilting your chin up softly brown eyes full of worry.

“Bad day.” You whisper latching your hand onto his shirt, burying your face in his neck.

“Amy” Liam whispers, pulling you into his lap. One of his hands working its way up to your hair brushing the dark auburn away from your face as the other wraps around your back, pulling you close to his warmth.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks softly, he knows that sometimes it’s easier for you to just be sad and be with him than have to find a way to explain what’s going on in your head. You shake your head as you play with the fingers that aren’t wrapped around your waist. He sighs above you tucking your head underneath his chin

*

“You want me to make you something?” Liam asks as your stomach rumbles breaking the silence that had settled itself around the room.

“Yes please” you reply moving off his lap lethargically standing with his as your wander into the kitchen where he lifts you up onto the counter before setting about making you something to eat. You watch emotionlessly as dishes the food up handing you a bowl of past, leaning against the counter beside you watching you eat as he tucks into his own dish.

*

“Bath then bed?” He asks, tucking a stray lock behind your ears. You manage a small smile at that and his face lights up like a kid on Christmas day, thumbs caressing your cheeks. He leans forward rubbing your noses in an Eskimo kiss. Stepping between your legs you wrap yourself around his as he lifts you off the bench effortlessly and carries you to the bathroom. He tells you to stay on the counter as he sets about making the room perfect.

He lights the candles that sit around the tub, turning the taps on and adding the bubble mixture that smells like raspberries that he knows you love before he walks out of the room only to return with his iPod and a white fluffy towel which he places on the bench beside you, plugging iPod into the dock hitting his piano playlist. Turning back to you he pulls you off the counter kissing you before helping you out of your clothing and into the bathtub which is at the perfect temperature, turning the faucet off as you settle into the water. Liam smiles at you sitting himself down by the tub rubbing along your arm as your eyelids slip shut, muscles relaxing as your worries slip away.

*

When the warmth of the water has dissipated and the playlist begins its second loop Liam stands before you grabbing the fluffy towel ready to dry you off. He helps you step out of the tub carefully wrapping it around you before drying your off, leaving a trail of kisses across your bare skin. When he’s done he leads you into the bedroom helping your pull your pyjamas on before laying you on the queen sized bed and changing himself.

You feel the bed dip as he settles behind you, arms wrapping around your waist, pressing a delicate kiss to your neck as he hums softly, know that you’ll be asleep in a matter of minutes and that it doesn’t matter that you have had a terrible day and even though he still doesn’t know what made you upset he knows as long as you get to end the day wrapped in his embrace with a slight smile on your beautiful face you’ll be okay.


End file.
